La meilleure des pâtisseries
by Chromiie
Summary: On cuisine toujours mieux à deux.


30 OTP Challenge jour 21 : cooking/ baking.

J'aurais voulu faire mieux mais j'ai manqué de temps...

* * *

La meilleure des pâtisseries.

La famille Sabaku tenait une pâtisserie à Tokyo, cette boutique se transmettait depuis des générations, et ce depuis que le marché des douceurs sucrées était né au Japon. Rasa, était le chef de famille, et de la boutique ,avec lui travaillait déjà sa femme Karura, son beau-frère Yashamaru, et ses trois enfants, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara qui venait juste de terminer ses études. Malgré l'aide de tout ce petit monde il avait dû se résoudre à engager un nouveau pâtissier tant les affaires marchaient bien. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, s'était présenté Deidara, à qui il avait donné le poste après avoir vu ses références. Le garçon avait tout de suite accepté par tous les membres de la famille, et en particulier, la fille , qui admirait sa façon de travailler, et plus spécialement l'attention particulière qu'il accordait à la décoration des gâteaux. Ce n'était pas son point fort, elle préférait privilégier le goût ,et le mélange des saveurs plutôt que de réfléchir à la présentation. Nous étions en fin de journée, et elle était en pleine préparation d'une nouvelle douceur, elle était seule dans les cuisines, et s'était étalée à sa guise sur le plan de travail. Elle avait noté sur sa liste tous ses ingrédients et les quantités, comme c'était un essai, il était probable qu'elle modifie certains dosages mais était assez satisfaite de son projet. Elle versa la farine dans le saladier, puis les œufs,elle mélangea le tout avec aisance, elle avait l'habitude de le faire ,et une fois que la pâte fut bien mélangée, elle incorpora le chocolat aux noisettes qu'elle avait fait fondre, et par dessus versa doucement du lait chaud. Elle termina par une cuillère de miel. Elle déversa le tout dans un moule rectangulaire et l'enfourna pendant 45 laps de temps écoulé ,elle le retira du four et fut heureuse de humer une délicieuse odeur.

« - Cela sent bon , il ne te reste plus qu' à le décorer, dit Deidara qui l'avait observé depuis le début.

Il allait partir lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que les lumières des cuisines étaient toujours allumées, par curiosité, il s'était approché et l'avait vu en train de cuisiner. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, et désirant savoir ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, il l'avait espionné.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas certaine de lui ajouter des décorations, je le trouve très bien ainsi, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il parvint à son niveau, et fixa le gâteau, il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, et eut une idée. Il alla chercher des ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur, et se mit à son tour à préparer quelque chose. Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, curieuse de ses actions. Il revint bientôt vers elle, et se mit à étaler une crème de couleur sable sur sa pâtisserie. Il fit quelques effets de vagues avec la crème qui donnèrent l'impression d'un plage. Il ajouta ensuite quelques feuilles de menthes, et des copeaux de chocolats qui formèrent un palmier. En dessous de l'arbre, il déposa de la meringue bleutée qui ressemblait à la mer. Plus il ajoutait des éléments plus elle était émerveillée, il n'y avait que lui pour être inspiré ainsi. Il coupa ensuite deux morceaux, lui en donna un , et mangea l'autre. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais goûté une douceur aussi bonne, les saveurs se superposaient donnant du plaisir de plus en plus intense.

-C'était délicieux, la complimenta-t-il sincère.

-Merci, mais il n'aurait pas été aussi bon sans ta décoration, le remercia-t-elle.

-Quand je l'ai vu , j'ai imaginé une plage l'été, avec des palmiers et du sable chaud, et je me suis dit que tu avais dû penser à cela en le créant, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as raison, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la mer,que je me la suis représentée et j'ai eu l'idée de mettre tous ses ingrédients ensemble, confirma-t-elle.

\- Félicitations pour ta première création, je suis certain qu'elle va avoir beaucoup de succès cette saison, lui sourit-il.

-Non, c'est notre création, tu m'as aidé, tu as le don de sublimer tout ce que tu touches, ce gâteau c'est un peu notre bébé, lui dit-elle rougissant en réalisant le sens des paroles prononcées.

Il la trouva adorable ainsi, à se tripoter les mains tout en cherchant une phrase à dire pour se corriger.

-Si c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses, j'espère que nous en ferons pleins d'autres, aussi exquis que celui-là .

Elle n'eut jamais la possibilité de lui répondre quoique ce soit car il captura ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'y attende. Il avait encore le goût sucré de la pâtisserie dans lequel se fondait un autre qu'elle n'aurait pû décrire. De toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu mangé dans sa vie, celle-ci était la meilleure, et elle était sûre que jamais une pâtisserie ne serait à la hauteur de celui là. Peut-être était la saveur du bonheur, ou de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle voulait la dévorer, la vivre, l'éprouver. Elle sourit ,elle aussi venait d'être inspiré, leur création se nommerait Eve, car comme elle , elle venait de goûter au fruit défendu.


End file.
